


Through The Looking Glass

by onemoreword



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark fic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Making it clear because apparently dubious consent means it's possibly a happy fic, Manipulation, Minato has issues, Misuse of genjutsu, Obsessive Behavior, This is a dark fic, Time Travel, attempt to fix things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 10:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20599094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onemoreword/pseuds/onemoreword
Summary: She thought she could trust him. All the people who knew him had always exclaimed he was an intelligent, reliable man. But it was too late by the time she learned the truth.





	Through The Looking Glass

_Pain radiated from his side as Minato remained crouched on the ground. It made no sense. They were within Konoha grounds, near the academy in fact. Where had this intruder come from? And where were the guards?!_

_Unwilling to show weakness, blue eyes flashed defiantly at the enemy shinobi in front of him._

_There was no way out of this._

_He was too unskilled and unmatched. Even though he was only eleven, Minato’s sharp instincts already knew that he was going to die._

_“Finally,” the enemy spoke harshly, sweat dripping down the side of his face while anger radiated off of him at how a mere child was able to exhaust him like this. “I’ll be rid of you and my master will be one step closer to succeeding.”_

_“Who exactly is your master and why are they so desperate to kill someone who isn’t even a Genin?” Minato grounded out the words, trying to buy some time... or at least some information that might be useful._

_“That’s none of your concern.” The older man twirled the kunai in his hand before it settled in his palm, ready to strike. “Now die.”_

\---

Blue eyes slowly fluttered open, unperturbed by the dream of the past that had haunted him for many years to come. If anything, Minato was a bit disappointed that he’d woken up before recalling what had occurred next.

Leaning against the trunk of the tree he’d been napping again, he draped his arm over his eyes and instead remembered on his own...

The loud roar of fury that had filled the area, a cry that seemed to pierce through him due to the strength and defiance in it.

The deafening crack and the harsh thud as a fist made solid contact with the enemy shinobi, the force of the hit causing even the air to tremble as the vibrations were met even deep within his bones.

He softly smiled, then remembering the trailing strands of pink hair, the high pony tail that kept those silky locks together. Though Minato hadn’t been the one that was hit, he had still felt all the air leave his lungs as he briefly caught sight of those fiery emerald eyes.

_“Don’t you dare touch him.”_

A fairy?

No, a forest nymph. That was the only explanation he could think of, especially with such exotic coloring. And she’d been so strong. Even the enemy shinobi acknowledged this, releasing fierce expletives before rushing away into the nearby forest.

The nymph had barely spared him a glance and Minato remembered how his hand had shot out to try and grab her arm, to pull her back so that he could hold onto her tight. But he’d pulled away at the last minute, startled by his own reaction.

It was something he’d regret for almost the next ten years.

His smile widened.

But it’d all been worth the wait in the end.

Pulling his arm away from his face, Minato hopped down from the tree. He’d been released from his duties a few hours ago, but had wanted to wait a few hours more. It wouldn’t do to rouse suspicion due to his impatience.

He followed the familiar hidden trail that led to the side of a mountain and released the genjutsu trap in place, watching the solid wall melting away to an unseen opening that led inside of the mountain. It was a place used a long time ago, perhaps even before the formation of the hidden villages.

Minato easily navigated through the complicated pathways of the dark cavern, knowing any method of light would only merit apprehension. He'd memorized the trail by now, anyhow.

The scent of fresh water tickled his nose and as he turned the last corner, soft light filled his eyes as moonlight was cast above him from the opening of the hidden oasis within the cave. The area was formed by a huge sinkhole and even above, the towering mountains indicated that it would be no easy trip to navigate from above to find this location.

His eyes settled on the modest wooden house in the middle of the opening a few distance away from the small creek. Though this was not his first time, his breath still became caught in his throat when he saw the door opening.

“Minato-sama,” a soft voice greeted in delight and he felt himself melting at the sound.

“I told you, Sakura,” he loved the way her name rolled off the tip of his tongue. “There's no need for such formalities. I still don't know why such a suffix was warranted.”

He regretted his words when a tinge of sadness appeared in her emerald eyes. Despite his gentle prodding, there was still so much he didn't know about her... such as why such a somber air would surround her when she’d occasionally cast her eyes upon him. What was it about him that would cause such unhappiness?

Without thinking, Minato walked over, his hand about to reach out in order to pull her in for a tight, comforting embrace. However, the moment she saw him approaching, Sakura immediately remembered her manners and stepped aside. “You’re just in time for tea.”

“Ah,” he acknowledged, hiding his disappointment with a gentle smile, the one that normally charmed both enemy and ally shinobis alike. Minato briefly closed his eyes as he walked past her, discreetly inhaling deeply in order to drink in the delicate scent that was wholly Sakura.

“How is it out there?” she inquired as she made her way into the kitchen while Minato sat on the floor beside a small table.

“War,” he said brusquely. “It’s unavoidable. Many are in denial, believing it'll settle with just the smaller nations, but it's coming for all of us.”

There was a pause followed by the sound of tea being poured from the kitchen. “I see...”

“What will you do?”

Sakura came towards him with the steaming cups of tea. “I'm sorry, but I can't get involved.”

“Of course not,” Minato agreed readily, accepting the cup from her. “It would be best not to get entangled in this mess when you have your own mission.”

“...yes,” her gaze was distant as she settled beside him.

“Perhaps it would also be better for you to stay here until the war ends?” he suggested mildly. “That'll greatly reduce any possibility of you getting dragged into this.”

“I can’t,” Sakura shook her head. “I have to finish this before the war explodes to all the nations.”

Minato frowned, his shoulders sagging slightly at the weight of the implied future. “I see...”

“I'm sorry.”

He chuckled and shook his head. “There's nothing for you to apologize for. I'm a shinobi as well. I understand.”

There was no reply and Minato glanced at where Sakura sat across from him, how mesmerizing she looked even as her brows furrowed together with worry. She looked beautiful in the kimono, having had nothing else to change into. Minato had offered to bring some clothes or even the spare uniforms from the village, but all attempts had been quickly declined by her.

It often puzzled him, her determination to make sure not a trace of her existed around here. How all of her possessions were meticulously accounted for, how she barely carried any weapons so that she didn't need to worry if she was to forget even a single one of them in the midst of a skirmish.

His eyes softened.

But perhaps it was for the better.

“My chakra has almost fully recovered,” she remarked.

“I’m glad to hear that,” he spoke with a smile, contradicting the tension that gripped him with this sudden information. She'd recovered much more quickly than expected. “What will you do next?”

“As soon as I’ve reached full capacity, I’m going to have to resume my mission. I’m sorry for having dragged you into all this... it wasn’t my intention,” she said while giving him a rueful smile.

While her chakra levels would return to normal, the seal on her forehead was nowhere close to being full. However, Sakura knew she couldn’t afford to stay here any longer. The fact that she was even here frustrated her, especially because it was her own weakness that caused her to be discovered by Minato.

But then again, if it wasn’t for Minato, she wouldn’t be here right now.

She was startled out of her thoughts when she felt something gently brush against her cheek and looked up to see Minato brushing the back of his hand against her face, a gentle look in his eyes that made her want to blush and back away simultaneously. Forcing the redness that threatened to burst away from her cheeks, Sakura slowly backed away from his touch, her eyes cast to the side and unaware of his slight frown at her movement.

“Despite the circumstances, I’m happy to have been able to meet you.” Minato spoke honestly with a kind smile. “Granted, it is unusual for a shinobi to trust the word of another so easily, but I know you spoke the truth when you said that you meant no harm and that you’re after the shinobi who tried to kill me.”

There was no need for her to know that he remembered their actual first encounter when he was a child. Of how he knew she was hiding a deeper secret when she simply explained that she meant Konoha no harm and was only after a single target.

Meanwhile, Sakura floundered at how the stories and legends she’d heard about the great Namikaze Minato were outshone by the real thing. Others would have probably called him foolish for trusting the words for an outsider so easily, but he was famed for his great intuition and confidence in his skills. She had no doubt that he knew he could restrain her if needed, but she could tell from his calm gaze that he really did trust her when she said she meant no harm and that was good enough for him for now.

And it was thanks to this side of him that she was even here right now.

She’d been careless and allowed herself to be ambushed by the shinobi who carried the time travel scroll and it had taken all of her chakra, including the Yin seal, to stop herself from dying. As much as she hated to admit it, the enemy was skilled at both genjutsu and poison, rivaling even Sasori at the latter. Even now, her hand occasionally shook as some of the effects of the poison still continued to linger. It would be some time before the effects faded away completely.

But even though she’d mostly healed herself from the attack, she still could have died while exposed to the elements and any potential passerby with ill intention. She had been too weak to even crawl to the nearest shelter, barely able to keep consciousness. It was only due to Minato passing by on his way back to Konoha that she’d survived the ordeal at all.

She owed him her life and so much more, more than he’d ever realized, so she would do everything in her power to make sure she succeeded her mission.

“Three days,” she spoke determinedly. “I’ll be back to normal in three days and I promise to be out of your hair no later than that.”

She couldn’t afford to mess up the timeline any further.

Minato simply smiled at her. “You’ll never be a bother, Sakura. I’ll always be here for you.”

\---

Sakura checked the wooden chest to make sure that the kimono she’d worn was back in place in the same fold it had been when she’d first found it. One of the things she was grateful for her near photographic memory was that it really came in handy in trying to minimize her presence in the past, preventing any small thing from altering the future.

She winced. Of course, she’d failed terribly at that several times already. She was just lucky that Minato didn’t seem to remember the time she’d been too slow and almost allowed the bastard enemy to kill him when he was just a kid. She’d been forced to expose herself, but based on how Minato spoke to her, it didn’t seem like he remembered.

It would also be best to cut their interaction with each other as soon as possible. Minato was a very kind and considerate man and she could see he was growing fond of her, but while it was incredible and such a privilege to be friends with a legend, she couldn’t afford for him to grow any attachments to her. Not to mention, it was also hurting her, knowing what would happen to him in the future...

She closed the wooden chest and reached for her meager belongings. Though she couldn’t blame him for not remembering her. It was likely around 10 years ago for him, though it had only been around several months for her.

Her head hurt as she tried to keep up with how frequently she’d bounced in time in the past. So many moments in which the enemy shinobi had tried to assassinate Minato during various stages of his young life. But she was slowly succeeding, having prevented Minato’s death to the point that they were now at a time when Minato was reaching his peak. The enemy shinobi would know this, meaning he needed to kill him now or else he wouldn’t be able to touch Minato at all. His target would be too strong for him to take down and the limits of the time-traveling scroll would prevent him from going back in time again to an older date to try again.

They could only go forward from this.

Sakura threw her bag over her shoulder, ignoring how her muscles trembled with the sudden weight. She needed to move, to renew the strength of her body. She’d tried practicing katas, but they were nothing compared to actually running, jumping, sprinting all over the forest. Back then she’d been too weak, but she was much stronger now.

It didn’t matter. She’d make this work. She couldn’t afford to waste time any longer, especially with the brewing war.

Guilt gnawed at her, knowing what a tremendous difference her healing powers would be in such a devastating war... but no... she couldn’t. Her only duty was to prevent Minato’s death at the hands of the enemy shinobi, to prevent the distortion of the timeline.

With that, she left the house and easily navigated through the pathways that would lead to the outside word. Finally. As beautiful and safe as her temporary home had been, she wanted to be outside and free. And once this was over with, she’d finally be home.

The genjutsu shielding her temporary home faded away and Sakura stepped out towards the crisp breeze of the mountain air, taking but a few steps out before crumbling onto the floor as darkness overcame her mind.

\---

Sakura stirred with the sound of water faintly dribbling down somewhere. Her head was pounding and she knew combined with that and the strange sluggishness of her limbs that she'd been hit by a genjutsu. Had the enemy shinobi known about her location and waited until she left? But how?!

Careless. She was always so careless and useless!

She groaned at the pounding headache, but also due to how hot everything felt. Her throat was parched and her tongue felt heavy. Even with her eyes closed, the room felt like it was spinning.

For a brief moment, she panicked as she realized she couldn't move and felt relief when the cause ended up being that her wrists were ties behind her. Normally, it would be a simple matter to break free from then, chakra or no chakra, but Sakura was having difficulty in even trying to think.

The effects were familiar. This genjutsu... it was the same as last time... the weakness in both her mind and limbs. The only difference was the poison, but she was grateful for the lack of it. The poison had been what nearly done her in, what made her nearly succumb to the interrogation, and she didn't even have the help of the Yin seal to bail her out this time.

Stupid, stupid! She should have waited until he seal had returned, even if it meant hiding longer! But due to her impatience of wanting to ensure Minato’s safety, the safety of the future, she was now jeopardizing everything!

She swallowed the whimper, knowing self-pity was useless right now.

The sound of footsteps startled her and she would have crawled to the nearest corner if her body would just listen to her! Instead, she remained in the darkness, trying to even her breathing as she braced herself for what came next.

“You're a stubborn bitch,” she heard the familiar raspy voice of the enemy shinobi.

She said nothing, knowing he wanted a reaction from her.

“Because of you chasing after me, I’ve failed in all my attempts to kill that blonde bastard.” the ground seemed to shake with each heavy footfall from the shinobi. “My master was so angry... but not anymore... I’m going to finally get rid of you.”

“I won’t let you,” she spat out, though her heart pounded with a way to get out of this situation. But how? Her limbs were immobile and she was still weakened from the previous attack and the current genjutsu. She tried to smother her ragged breathing, unwilling to give away her weakness.

God, her chest felt so hot.

The shinobi snickered. “You won’t get a say in it, unfortunately. With the shinobi war about to start, I’ll have plenty of opportunities to ambush my target and no one will be the wiser... if anything, it might even worsen the war with such an influential man being killed so early in the game.”

“Don’t you fucking touch him!”

She couldn’t fail! Minato was such an important figure to many in her timeline! Kakashi! Naruto! Even Tsunade had spoken of fond memories with Jiraiya’s only competent student!

Desperation hit her as she tried to summon her chakra. Her chakra control was renowned, but with the current nauseating effects of the genjutsu, she was more liable to throw up than break free. Still, even as her head pounded with the strain, threatening her with an even more intense migraine than right now, she forced the chakra to flow to her hands.

Three seconds. That was all she needed.

All her sense became honed, completely focused on the enemy shinobi and the movement of his feet.

He was about three meters away from her.

The rope quietly snapped behind her, freeing her arms.

Her chest felt like it was burning, making it even more difficult to breathe.

Two meters...

Her instincts were panicking, demanding she stopped. She was going to burn through her chakra coils by forcing them to obey her like this. This was different from manipulating chakra for a jutsu. She was outright plowing through her coils!

One and a half meters

Her ears picked up the sound of a kunai being whipped out.

Now!

“Shannaro!” she blearily saw the widening of the shinobi’s eyes as she snapped up from the ground, her entire body wound up from the chakra. Her entire focus was on the man alone and the burning flow of chakra through her body. She barely even noticed her fist making contact to the man’s stomach, unable to breathe as the fire on her chest was now overwhelming her as well.

The impact wasn’t perfect. She didn’t hit him straight on and due to the excess of chakra used, most of the usual devastating power had evaporated away into the air instead of blowing up against her target.

But it was enough.

There was a loud curse before the man went flying, but Sakura didn’t even notice. Straining to breathe, one hand clutching her chest.

Why did her chest feel like it was aflame?

And why did it feel like her chakra was being siphoned off into the center of her chest? It was part of the reason why her control had been so wild other than the effects of the genjutsu, trying to force her own chakra to move towards her limbs when the majority of it seemed to want to go elsewhere.

Her head hurt too much to focus and she could no longer see through the pain.

She had to be seeing things when she saw the faint outline of broad shoulders and mane of blonde hair suddenly materialize in front of her.

“...Naruto?” she managed to croak out before falling forward into oblivion for the second time that day.

\---

Sakura didn’t know how long she slept and for a moment, it didn’t matter. The first thing that registered in her mind was how warm she felt, something solid and strong pressed against her back. She leaned against it pliantly, grateful for the warmth emanating off of it and sighed, willingly tilting her head to the side as something nudged at her.

Minato chuckled at how the effects of the genjutsu and the intense chakra drain was turning her so dazed and compliant. This was just like the first time he’d found her after all those years.

He nuzzled into the back of her ear, splaying kisses on the side of her neck while he sat on the futon in the small house Sakura had called home for several weeks.

Of course, back then, she’d also been poisoned. Fortunately, most of it had been expelled from her body with the help of her Yin seal, but he’d thoroughly enjoyed at how she'd clung to him feverishly while he nursed her back to normal.

Though he didn't like how she’d called him Naruto the entire time... as she’d done again before falling unconscious.

Tightening his hold around her waist and adjusting her on his lap so that she now pressing her cheek on his chest, Minato rested his chin on the top of her head. She was much weaker now and the effects of today's attack had been harder on her more physically and mentally than during their first encounter.

Yes, perhaps she'd be more obedient this time around.

He ran his fingers up and down her bare arm and spoke gently, speaking in a warm, amiable tone he knew she'd associate with him by now. “Who is Naruto, Sakura?”

“...Minato-sama?” she spoke raspily, sounding confused.

“Mm,” he kissed her temple as a reward, pleased by how she recognized him immediately this time. But that wasn't what he'd asked. “Who is Naruto, Sakura? Tell me about him.”

“He’s my best friend,” Sakura mumbled hazily, leaning into his touches and soft caresses because they felt so nice.

Minato hummed in acknowledgment. “And why do you keep mistaking me for him?”

“Minato-sama... wha-?”

He pecked her on the lips affectionately, gently shushing her. “Tell me, Sakura. You trust me, don’t you?”

His words seemed to trigger something from her as Sakura smiled absentmindedly, tilting her head to rest her cheek against the palm of his hand. Minato stilled when he saw the uninhibited warmth in her glazed eyes. “You two are so alike... granted, he takes more... after Kushina-san... both face and personality... but there's no doubt... he is your son... so warm... reliable...”

The gentle stroke of his thumb on her cheeks didn’t stop, but there was now a frown on Minato’s face. Son? The Naruto she kept mentioning was his son?

He tilted her head up and knew from the glaze in her eyes that the genjutsu was still in effect. In her weakened state, there was no way she could have broken free from it, especially since there were currently two genjutsu distorting her chakra flow and mind.

The genjutsu the enemy shinobi had hit her with was meant to disturb her sense of balance, to prevent her from utilizing her unparalleled chakra control. Another effect was a strong vulnerability to hallucinations, which was why Sakura seemed so confused.

However, the genjutsu Minato had set as a trap on her belongings, one meant to activate the moment it sensed the flow of foreign chakra inside of her (in this case, the enemy’s genjutsu), was an S-class level jutsu that was a particular favorite in Konoha’s underground interrogation facilities. He’d predicted what type of genjutsu the enemy would try to attack her with and knew the interrogation technique would make it near impossible for Sakura to think straight, her guard lowered especially in the presence of a trusted figure.

Someone like himself.

He knew she wasn’t lying when she said she knew his son. How could he doubt her when she hadn’t aged a bit since he’d first seen her as a child? A part of him had already predicted an incredulous answer about her existence.

Still, a son? With Kushina?

Minato pulled her back snug into his embrace, his hand trailing up and drawing meandering circles on the back of her neck while he cradled her against him.

Kushina Uzumaki was a strong woman, he admitted. However, the only interest he had in her was the sealing techniques of the Uzumaki Clan. Her fiery spirit was also what made it amusing to talk to her from time to time.

But marriage? A son together?

Minato leaned back against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. Perhaps to further gain her trust and to obtain access to the more coveted Uzumaki techniques, he would have. However, he knew it wasn’t impossible for him to coax her into lending him such secrets without marriage. Konoha trusted him too much to doubt him, which was something Minato wasn’t above using to his advantage.

“Ah, no sleeping now, Sakura,” he said with a fond chuckle when he noticed her eyes fluttering to a close. She was just too precious; his forest nymph.

Cradling her close, he tilted her head up in order to run his lips gently across hers.

Perhaps in another life, he would have spent it with Kushina. She was tolerable and had a lot to offer him, after all. It would have been a good match simply because of how advantageous it was.

But he didn’t need anything like that to smooth out the path in becoming Hokage, of obtaining power. He was more than confident in being able to get that all on his own.

And right now, he wanted the little forest nymph in his arms to be his above all else.

If she truly was some sort of time traveler, one that appears to have been sent to protect him based on the attack during his childhood, then it would be a tricky matter in keeping her. However, it had been a while since he’d faced something as remotely challenging and interesting as this.

Minato ran his lips over hers again, the touch lingering this time as he watched her with hooded eyes.

But the greater the obstacle, the sweeter the prize.

Minato pulled Sakura closer and teasingly slipped his tongue between the seams of her loose lips.

And gods, did she taste divine.

Sakura’s fingers clutched onto the front of Minato’s vest, whimpering as she felt as though the very air was being stolen from her lungs. She tried to pull away, to breathe, but the hand on the back of her head pulled her forward instead, giving Minato the opportunity to plunge his tongue even deeper inside her mouth.

“Mmph,” the muffled sound was all that escaped as she clenched her eyes shut, overwhelmed and dizzy as he continued to ravage her mouth. It felt good, what he was doing to her, but something tugged at her inside... that this was wrong... but it was hard to think... her head felt so heavy...

Minato briefly pulled away, only to dive right back in to kiss her from another angle. He'd yearned for this moment for so long. Before when he’d first orchestrated her capture by the enemy shinobi, he hadn't anticipated the stupid man to poison her. It had made Sakura too delirious and weak that he'd settled to simply cuddling her while she recovered, but now... now things were going much smoother and the way he wanted.

Her apparent trust in him, most likely based on her experience in the future, and the toxic concoction of the genjutsu meddling with her mind ensured that she wouldn't fight too hard against him.

By the time he pulled away from the kiss, Sakura was panting harshly, her cheeks stained in an alluring shade of pink while her eyes continued to show her confusion and bewilderment. It was enough to make Minato affectionately peck her on the lips again before trailing his mouth down the column of her neck where he proceeded to lay open mouthed kisses on.

Sakura squirmed weakly on Minato’s lap. “W-Wait... Mi... nato...-sama...”

He ignored her words, his hand pulling at the zipper of her vest. The material was thrown aside while he easily tore through her bindings, exposing her breasts to his hungry eyes.

Licking his lip, Minato turned her around until she straddled his lap and eagerly latched onto one of the delectable mounds, enjoying Sakura’s choked gasp while her fingers clutched onto his hair.

The heat of his mouth on her sensitive skin was enough to make Sakura feel even dizzier. It was frustrating how confused she felt and it didn't help that whatever Minato was doing to her was so distracting. Still, she couldn't deny that it felt good and clenched her eyes shut, moaning when she felt him lave her stiffened nipple with his tongue.

Minato smiled at her reaction, knowing she was enjoying this as much as him. He teasingly scraped his teeth over the sensitive bud and suckled on her breast hungrily, listening to her loud cries before releasing the reddened mound with a loud wet pop.

With his presence being so close, there was a faint glow between the valley of her breasts... the prototype for his hiraishin seal. The first night he’d ‘saved’ her, he’d immediately placed the seal on her to ensure that she couldn't disappear from him. With it, he would always be able to track her and it had been how he’d been able to find her so quickly after her recent capture.

Minato licked and laved the side of her supple breasts, rocking his hips upwards with a loud groan at the feel of her heat nearly burning him through his pants.

The forest nymph that had haunted him for so long was finally being forced inside her gilded cage where she belonged.

Sakura mewled into his ear with each thrust of his hips, confused as to how he was even able to make her feel like this. Nothing seemed to make sense to her at the moment.

She vaguely processed being lowered onto the futon and almost whimpered needily as she felt the warmth of Minato’s body pull away from her. However, as she opened her eyes, she saw him stripping himself of his clothes.

What was he doing?

What were _they_ doing?

“Minato-sama,” it was a struggle for her not to mumble, trying to make her voice sound firm. “Stop... need to stop...”

She weakly looked up in time to see him kick off his pants, her eyes widening at the sight of the towering erection.

“Wait-.”

“Shhh,” he cooed comfortingly while crawling towards her, forcing her back down on the futon while he hovered above her with one hand cupping her cheek. “Do you trust me, Sakura?”

Her entire frame was trembling, but she couldn't tell if it was due to fear or the effects of the genjutsu and weakness in her body. “Yes, but-!”

“Then relax.” he ran his lips across hers. “It'll be okay. You're safe now.”

She knew that! She could trust him to watch her back. This was Namikaze Minato she was dealing with! Still... he shouldn't be touching her like that, right? But it felt good... no, no, they shouldn't be. This is Nar-.

The ties to her pants became undone and she shivered at the feel of the material being slipped down her legs. Words were trapped in her throat as she felt his fingers clutching the edges of her underwear, lifting her legs upward to slide the material off. The redness on her cheeks turned crimson at the realization that he was holding her legs up, parting them slightly in order to get a good clear view of her glistening folds.

“D-Don’t look,” she managed to force out, unable to muster the strength to push her legs together.

“You're so wet.” Minato remarked, keeping her legs upward while his other hand reached to stroke the soaked slit. He ran his fingers up and down the opening, fascinated by the pretty pink color and the strong scent of her arousal.

“Minato-sama,” unaccustomed to being touched there by him, Sakura squirmed harder. “We can’t... ah!”

The feel of her tightness on his fingers made Minato clench his teeth, already imagining what it would be like once he was inside of her. He pumped his fingers inside of her gently, testing her sensitivity, exploring to find the areas that would make her choke on his name and spasming for more.

“That’s it,” he encouraged huskily while Sakura’s fingers clutched onto the futon, her back arched as he delicately stroke the sensitive bundle of nerves inside of her. He intentionally made his touch soft, knowing it wouldn’t be enough, and smiled at her eagerness as she began to thrust her hips back to the movement of his fingers.

Sakura shivered as she felt him withdraw his fingers and felt mortification overwhelm her when she saw the thick strands of her wetness connecting Minato’s fingers to her. To make matters worse, she saw him raise those same fingers to his mouth, greedily licking and sucking the digits. Unable to look anymore, she clenched her eyes shut.

God, what was going on? Why couldn’t she focus?

Remember... remember her mission. Her objective... protect Minato... it was the only way to maintain the timeline... she needed to stop the enemy from killing Minato... protect him... good man... trustworthy... Minato... mission...

She gasped when she felt another pressure between her legs, one much bigger than the fingers from before. With her eyes flying open, Sakura managed to catch sight of Minato rubbing his cock between the slippery opening of her nether lips.

Before she could utter a single word, she felt him pushing in and all that came out of her was a muffled cry as she tried to control herself. She could feel her inner walls being stretched, accommodating him for his thick girth and length.

Tears began to trail down her face and she couldn’t understand why. Bad... bad... this was bad... but it felt good... no... not bad... no... bad! no...

“Sakura,” Minato groaned as he felt her sheath him to the hilt. She was so velvety tight and so hot. Seeing her distressed, he leaned forward and coaxed her to look at him. Once he had her attention, Minato pecked her affectionately on the lips. “Move with me.”

And with that, he began a gentle, earnest rhythm. He wanted Sakura to participate, to enjoy what he did to her. After all, this would be the first of many in which they would become one. It would be a shame if she didn’t enjoy it at all.

“But,” her fingers clutched onto his shoulders as Minato kissed and nipped her neck. The feeling of fullness inside of her was something she hadn’t felt for so long and the comfort it brought after so many months of isolation...

Minato purred in approval at the timid rock of her hips in sync with his. “That’s it, Sakura. Good girl.”

Sakura pliantly gave in to his kiss, parting her lips and moaning at the taste of his mouth. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, wanting him deeper inside of her.

This... felt so good...

Her defenses, already weakened by the genjutsu, began to crumble and Sakura found herself succumbing to the sensations she'd stubbornly fought against as they were released to their full effects. Heat spiraled from inside of her and she took comfort in the feel of his strong, solid body on top of hers, the harsh slap of his skin against hers as he filled her in depths no one ever had. It left her feeling so safe and warm, especially because of how her instincts remembered who Minato was and how he was a safe, trustworthy figure.

He growled in approval at how she dug her nails into his back, drawing deep red lines that had him thrusting harder. His own fingers gripped her hips tightly, angling them upward so that he could brush against the sensitive bundle of nerves that had her seeing stars.

“Yes,” she panted fervently, arching her back and giving Minato the chance to bury his face into her full breasts. He ran his tongue over his seal, content and elated to have such a binding mark on the woman he'd been transfixed on since he was a child.

He'd been so mesmerized by her strength, her ferocity as she’d tried to protect him from her pathetic adversary. Even as a child he'd wanted to hold her, to run his hands through her silken pink hair while marveling at the emerald eyes that glowed with her fiery spirit. But as he got older, the feelings grew more distorted... simply having her beside him wouldn't be enough.

She’d been a very beautiful, enchanting sight, after all.

Those feelings grew worse as he finally managed to entrap her in this little home under the guise of helping her. Hearing her speak, the warm laughter whenever he managed it out of her... the urge to drag her onto his lap and have his way with her grew stronger until he felt his self-control threaten to burst.

He wanted to taste and touch every piece of her, to hear her smile and giggle so care-freely while he held her in his arms. The mere thought of her being his forever had been such a enthralling dream...

Now he had the opportunity make it a reality.

“Minato-sama,” she said his name so desperately and he loved every second of it, changing the angle of his thrusts in order to coax it out more. He was rewarded as his name came out in a guttural moan this time.

“Look at me, Sakura,” he coaxed, wanting to see the flutter of her half opened eyes. Her gaze was still distant, her focus still disturbed by the genjutsu, but there was also a haze of pleasure and heat and he almost came when he saw the smile and trust on her face when she saw him. “That's right. Focus only on me, baby.”

Minato kissed her like a man possessed, unable to get enough of the taste of her mouth. He loved the feel of her strong, long legs wrapped so firmly around his waist while he continued his tightly controlled thrusts into her. Gods, she felt so hot; the vice grip she had around him would have been enough to make him cum immediately if he were a lesser man. But he wanted to make this moment last, to have his first time with her memorable.

He would engrave a part of himself deep within her psyche, erase whatever foolish connection she had with him and Naruto, and carve out his own place inside of her.

Sakura entangled her fingers through Minato’s hair, eagerly responding to the deft strokes of his tongue with her own. It made her moan and clench her core tightly around him, thrusting her hips against his encouragingly. Her response seemed to make him shudder, so she did it again, wanting to feel more of him. It wasn't enough.

“Cum with me,” Minato whispered heatedly against her reddened lips. “Let's cum together.”

He took her hands and knitted their fingers together, savoring the intimacy and how she seemed to know of no one but him.

Only him.

Only him.

“Minato-sama,” she said his name breathlessly while he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against hers, desperate to feel even closer to her.

Her fingers clutched onto his hand tightly and he knew based on the tautness of her body that she was close.

“Together,” Minato reminded with sloppy with kisses on her face. “You're mine, all mine, just as much as I'm yours. All of me. Say yes, baby. Tell me you want this as much as me.”

“Yes,” Sakura’s eyes were clenched shut as she complied to his demands. His words were confusing, but it was diffcult to think. Everything felt so good. “God, yes!”

“Look at me, Sakura.” he encouraged once more, his hand trailing down her body, making its way to where they were joined together. He wanted the last thing she saw before she crumbled to be him, to see his face as they both climaxed together.

And as he pressed and stroked her clit in the way he knew would drive her mad, he was pleased to see her eyes fly open while her entire body turned rigid. His name seemed caught in her throat as she choked on it, both her body and mind overwhelmed with the white hot pleasure that washed over her.

Minato groaned deeply as he finally allowed himself to cum as well, relishing the feel of her vice grip around his cock while he released himself deep within her womb. “Sakura.”

The flutter of her inner walls seemed to continue forever, milking him of all that he had to offer, and he could feel her shudder beneath him at the feel of his hot cum slowly filling her up from the inside. He didn’t dare move, savoring the moment of feeling so complete with his forest nymph, and instead lazily splayed kisses all over her neck and face instead.

When he reached her lips, he ran his hand through her matted hair while deepening the kiss and coaxing her to join him. Sakura easily complied, feeling so pliant and relaxed underneath him.

The effects of the two genjutsus would last until late tomorrow afternoon unless dispelled by another and Minato had no intention of doing such a thing. The timing would make it so that he would return from Konoha just in time for Sakura to wake up while being kissed and pampered in his arms. He could already see the stunned mortification and horror on her face, but it wouldn’t matter. She would be too disoriented from being trapped within two high class genjutsu for such a long period of time that it would be a simple matter to talk her into responding to his now familiar touch.

And then by the time she could actually focus, the fact that she slept with him multiple times would have sunk in deep. There would be no escape from the truth.

Minato groaned, feeling himself growing hard inside of her as she responded to his kiss. Already his forest nymph was tempting him, rocking her hips upward in order to feel him better.

What came after, he’d ponder more later. For now, he wanted to enjoy the night with his Sakura.

After all, time was no longer an issue to him. He would have plenty of more time to think about this later.

\----

**:::Epilogue?:::**

There was a shiver from the enemy shinobi at the cold air that blew into the... cave? underground cavern? wherever the fuck he was currently was trapped in. He was seated on an uncomfortable chair that seemed to be made completely out of rock and his shirt was removed, his chest already bleeding with deep wounds and cuts.

His mind felt heavy, but he tried to resist the effects of the genjutsu. He’d known what he’d been getting involved in when he’d accepted the assignment to assassinate the legendary Minato Namikaze and if not for the pink haired bitch, he would have succeeded so easily when the bastard had been a child. But she’d interfered again and again until he had the now triple S-class mission of killing a nearly godly figure.

“I’ll ask again,” the voice was pleasant, but firm. “The time traveling scroll... what are the reasons for its limitation?”

The enemy shinobi desperately tried to hold his tongue, but it was impossible. This man in front of him, his target and now his captor, was a monster. What happened to the stories of the kind man who willingly allowed his enemies to flee if they were no longer a danger to his comrades?

The only reason such stories existed was because the ones who knew the true nature of this blonde haired demon were completely eradicated, preventing them from telling such a tale. The vicious kills and torture to obtain information, the merciless slaughter of enemies. The man shuddered, remembering how he’d only learned of the truth of the shinobi known as Minato Namikaze because of how his mission required him to track him, leading him to the disgusting scenes of such methodical torture to get what he wanted. To make matters worse, the fucking psychopath was a superb actor, easily manipulating and fooling even the most highest ranked shinobi into believing he was a kind, brilliant man.

The kunoichi was a fool for trying to protect such a monster.

And there was no doubt in his mind that once Minato broke the limits of the time traveling scroll, there was nothing that could stand in the way of his desires.

* * *

_**End** _

**Author's Note:**

> More dark fics being transferred over.
> 
> Original comment from darkficcollections:  
Holy shit, I have never written something as difficult and stubborn as this fic. It's a miracle I even finished it and I can't tell if the story is coherent or not. I'm only posting this in the hopes that someone out there will appreciate this monstrosity (also because of all the hours I spent on this flaming hot piece of shit). Again, holy shit. I'm going to need a break from writing again after this.


End file.
